Cards Against Humanity Pictionary
' Cards Against Humanity Pictionary (#495)|next=yes|nextvideo= RWBY (#496)}} Cards Against Humanity Pictionary was the twenty-seventh installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls play Pictionary using the cards from Cards Against Humanity. This video was uploaded on January 13th, 2016 and was the 495th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, Mars, Maddie, and Stephanie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Stephanie explaining what they are going to do and introduce the teams. Stephanie, Andrea, and Maddie make up the first team, while Mariya, Mars, and Mackenzie make team two. The team names are "Team Drea" and "Team Kenz", though Mars suggests "M cubed", which Mackenzie likes. Stephanie also explains that the losers gets their hair messed up. The girls begin the game, with Mars being the first to draw for Team Kenz. She begins by drawing a stick figure of a girl, Mackenzie rapid fire guessing, as Mars draws a shoe pointing at the figure's crotch. Mackenzie comments that it looks like a penis and a sword, before realizing that it's a shoe. Mackenzie repeatedly guesses that it's someone kicking the girl in the crotch, Mars indicating that she close but no quite, before Mackenzie decides to guess with specific words. Mars then begins drawing something else beside the figure, a v-shape line with two circles underneath, which Mackenzie guesses is a uterus. Mariya guesses ovaries, which Mars indicates is correct, saying the picture was someone "getting kicked in the ovaries". Mars isn't sure if she drew the ovaries right, Andrea noting that it looks more like an owl. Stephanie is next to draw for Team Drea, starting with a smiley face with a beard. Maddie manages to get it immediately, Mackenzie baffled that Maddie was able to tell what it was. Stephanie then draws an arrow and the greater than symbol next to the bearded face, Maddie randomly guessing, while Stephanie isn't sure what else to draw. She then draws a ruler next to the greater than symbol, wanting to write numbers though she knows she can't. Andrea guesses "a foot", Stephanie indicating that she's close, Andrea guessing that it's a foot long beard which Stephanie says is not quite the answer. She then draws circles on the lines of the ruler, Andrea guessing "greater than 12 inches", which Stephanie says is correct. She says the picture was of a "beard greater then 12 inches" and is amazed that Andrea was able to guess it correctly, Mackenzie and Mars noting the time she answered that just in time though they decide to let them have the point. Andrea says that they should've gotten a point when she said "a foot" since Mars revealed her drawing when Mackenzie said uterus, though Mackenzie notes that Mariya said ovaries. Mackenzie is next to draw for her team, asking if her team is ready and notices that Mars is wearing her glasses, saying that it's a good thing. Mackenzie begins with two stick figures with an arrow pointing at the smaller stick figure, Mars guessing that it's a child or an offspring. Mackenzie then draws another stick figure, the third stick figure having noticeable muscles, which Andrea jokingly guesses is a child molester. Mars begins guessing things relating to muscles, as Mackenzie draws two circles on the figure's hand, Mars having no clue on what it is. Mariya guesses that it's a sword, which Mackenzie indicates is correct, as she encircles the smaller stick figure and draws an arrow pointing at the sword. Mars still has no idea what it is, as Mackenzie draws yet another stick figure holding something and drawing an arrow pointing the kid to the other stick figure. Mars continuously guesses that it is related to children and sword fighting, Mackenzie unsure of what else to draw. Mackenzie draws yet another stick figure but is out of time, she reveals the answer as "wielding a toddler as a weapon", which the others find humorous. Mackenzie says that her drawing was really good and that Mars was close, Mars saying that she would've drawn a child in a shopping cart. Andrea says that the muscular figure is clearly Freddy Kruger, as Mackenzie continues to justify her drawing, saying that she nailed it though Mars says that the Youtube comments will say otherwise. Later, Maddie is next to draw for her team and begins by drawing a semi-circle before erasing it out. She then draws a smaller oval with a smaller circle on it, and then draws small feet, which Mars mocks. Maddie then draws a bigger circle next to the animal, stating that the girls are not going to get it. Andrea pressures her to draw faster, though Maddie just does not know what else to draw. She says that she's overthinking it, Stephanie asking what it even is. Stephanie guesses it's a ladybug, but Mars points out that there's not spots on the animal, though Stephanie points out that Maddie isn't finished with the drawing. Maddie runs out of time and reveals that it was a "hamster with a throbbing erection". The other girls are shocked and point out that she should've just drawn a penis onto the hamster, Maddie suggesting that she didn't want to. Mariya is next, Mars saying that she has faith in her. Mariya reads her card and isn't sure how to draw it, Mars saying to make it simple and that Mackenize's drawing wasn't simple. Mariya begins drawing, apologizing in advance, she begins with drawing what Mars guesses is a bear, which Mariya indicates that she's close. Mariya finishes off the animal, Mars annoyed that that's all she has drawn. Mackenzie asks what it's doing, which puts pressure on Mariya. Mariya then draws a thought bubble, Mars telling her that she doesn't have much time, making Mariya panic even more. Mariya draws a stick figure bent over, Mars and Mackenzie guessing that the bear is thinking about sex, which Mariya says is kinda close. Time runs out as Mariya reveals that it was a "sexually aggressive koala", Mackenzie and Mars annoyed by the drawing. Andrea then goes up to draw for her team, beginning with a balloon which Stephanie immediately gets correct, Andrea then draws a penis and a balloon animal nest to it. Stephanie then repeatedly guesses things that Andrea indicates are close. Andrea then draws more genitals, Maddie guessing it's something sexual, Andrea indicating her to keep guessing in that path. Stephanie guess it's sexual animal balloons, Andrea saying that it's correct. Although it's technically "erotic balloon animals", Team Drea gets the point anyway and they win the game 2-1. The video ends with the losing team getting their hair ruffled by the winners. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:2016